


Self care day

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Thor Odinson x plus size reader, Thor odinson x you - Freeform, plus size reader, thor odinson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Self care day

 

  


 

 

=

-Waking up and realizing that it’s your weekly self-care day brought a smile on you face. You had prepared everything you needed the day before and couldn’t wait to start enjoying your “me” day. You slowly sat up and noticed Thor lying next to you, by the tired look on his face, it was clear that he just had woken up

 

-“Good morning, my queen” his hoarse voice greeted you, making you bite your lip while mumbling “So tempting” as your body instantly reacted to your boyfriend’s husky voice. He chuckled while his eyes lustfully eyed up and down, the sheets being drawn back so your naked body was exposed to Thor’s lustful eyes

 

-“Don’t give me that look” you warned while shaking your head, your inner walls still sore from the rough but sensual love making from a few hours before. Thor turned to his side and wrapped one arm around your thick waist, pulling you closer to his naked body while nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck, your natural scent filling his nostrils

 

-“So, what are your plans for the day?” the god of thunder asked while letting out a pleased sigh, loving to feel your soft skin against his. You sighed, trying to not lose yourself in your boyfriend’s delicate embrace “It’s my self care day. I’m going to spoil the living day light out of my body” you chuckled

 

-“I got no plans for today, can I stay?” Thor asked, the thought of spending the whole day close to you making him smile. “Sure” you excitedly said before slowly removing yourself from his embrace, knowing damn well that staying a minute longer would result in some nasty morning sex

 

-“Okay, let’s have breakfast first” you exclaimed while getting off the bed and quickly wrapping your satin robe around your body before turning to your boyfriend. He gave you a sly grin as you had caught him checking you out again, “Let’s go” you chuckled before bending down and throwing his robe at him

 

-“Let make you breakfast, [Y/N]. It’s your self care day, so let me take care of you” the god of thunder suggested while getting off the bed and putting his satin robe on. You grinned while letting out an excited squeal, feeling thrilled to be also spoiled by your boyfriend for the day

 

-You made your way to the bathroom while humming your favorite song. After emptying your bladder, you brushed your teeth while looking at all the beauty products you had standing in alphabetical order on the sink

 

-You had a long day of washing ahead but the thought of having Thor help you eased your mind. After you finished brushing your teeth and rinsing your mouth, you made you way back to the bedroom, happy to see your boyfriend sitting on the bed with a tray of food

 

-“Breakfast is served” he grinned while watching you rush over to the bed with a hungry look in your eyes. You thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek before digging into your breakfast. “This is delicious” you moaned while chewing on a piece of bacon, smiling at Thor who felt proud

 

-He wasn’t that hungry so he ate the small bites you fed him before continuing to watch you eat. Twenty minutes later, you were ready to start the first task. “Okay, I’m going to take a shower where I’ll wash my body and hair and shave me legs and armpits” you announced while slowly getting off the bed, your full stomach making it harder for you to do so

 

-“You mean  _we_  are going to take a shower” Thor chuckled as he copied your actions and slowly followed you into the bathroom. He was surprised to see all the products sitting around the sink. “Let’s go” you said while handing him the coconut oil and razor while you took your shampoo and conditioner

 

-Ten minutes later, the god of thunder was shaving your legs while you washing your hair. You felt a deeper connected to your lover as it melted your heart how he was being careful while shaving your legs. He constantly asked you if he wasn’t applying too much pressure on the razor as he didn’t want to cut you

 

-Once he was done, he rubbed your legs with the coconut oil while you were rinsing the shampoo out of your hair. There were a few times where your arms grew tired so Thor happily helped you rinse out your hair for you. “Thanks babe” you smiled when he applied a decent amount of conditioner in his hand. “Of course, my queen” he mumbled before massaging the conditioned in your hair

 

-His gifted fingers had you let out soft hums while you shaved your armpits. The two of you ended up being in the shower for forty-five minutes. “Thanks again, baby” you grinned once you and Thor stepped out of the shower and dried your bodies off with a towel. He gave you a wink while silently vowing to always help you on your self care days

 

-You walked over to the sink where your face masks and creams were waiting for you. “Now you can relax for a bit” you chuckled while splashing your face with water before putting a small amount of your face scrub on your electric exfoliate brush and moving it all over your face

 

-“This is amazing” Thor gushed, low-key being turned on by how you were taking such good care of yourself. He had wanted to take you in the shower but helping you shave and wash your hair took way longer that he had imagined

 

-The two of you began to make plans while you continued to take care of your face. Ten minutes later, you were sitting at your vanity, blow drying your hair while your boyfriend already had gotten dressed and shaved for the day

 

-He watched you apply moisturizer in your hair before you brushed through it. He was there to help you once your arms grew tired again which made you feel so grateful. It didn’t take Thor long to finish brushing your hair before you wrapped it in a silk scarf

 

-By the time you were done, you realized that it already was two o’clock in the afternoon. “I should let you do this more often” you hummed while Thor applied your favorite Shea butter body milk all over your body

 

-He made you sit at the edge of the bed and slowly worked his way from your feet up to your legs. He massaged your calves and couldn’t help but growl whenever you let out a pleased hum, his gentle touch always making you crave for more. His eyes darkened while his eyes couldn’t stop scanning your all over your body

 

-The god of thunder loved how your skin glowed and smelled amazing, wanting to kiss and nibble at it while slowly finishing his task. His length had hardened in the last minute as your hums slowly turned into moans when he reached your breasts

 

-You had relaxed your back against the mattress and lost yourself in the delicate feeling of his fingers gently cupping and massaging your breasts while he left tender kisses up and down your stomach. “Done” Thor huskily whispered while you slowly opened your eyes

 

-The second your eyes met, it was clear that the tension had shifted and you were both craving for one another. Without a word, your boyfriend sat at the edge of the bed while you sat up and straddled his lap. He quickly unzipped his pants and freed his hard length while you lifted your hips and aligned it at your entrance

 

-“Oh!” you cried out when you lowered yourself onto Thor’s length, the delicate feeling of your inner walls being stretched making you let out a shaky breath. He placed his hands on your wide hips while you began to bounce on his lap, eager to reach your high

 

-The room was quickly filled with your pants, moans and groans while you rode Thor, the delicate pleasure rippled through your bodies while he nuzzled his head in the crook of your neck, breathing in your delightful natural scent mixed with the body milk

 

-“Thor!” you cried out minutes later as the two of you reached your highs, your inner walls clenching themselves around his hard length while he released himself deep inside you. The two of you tried to catch your breaths while you got off your boyfriend’s lap and lied down on the bed, your feet dangling from the edge

 

-“We’re done” you panted while smiling at Thor who had zipped his pants back up while a sly grin rested on his face. “Let’s go make something to eat and watch some movies later” you chuckled while waiting for your legs to stop shaking

 

-Not too long after that, you got dressed in a pair of sweats and an over-sized shirt before you and Thor cooked lunch together. He kept showering you with lots of hugs and kisses, he was always a little bit sentimental after having sex but you didn’t mind at all

 

-During the rest of the day, the two of you cuddled on the couch and caught up on your favorite TV shows and watched a few movies before you fell asleep on the couch, holding each other close

 


End file.
